A silver halide photographic light-sensitive material is exposed and then subjected to a color development treatment, whereby a developing agent such as an aromatic primary amine, oxidized by the silver halide contained in the material, reacts with a color forming coupler to form a color image. In this process, in general, a color reproduction method based on a subtractive color process is often utilized where yellow, magenta and cyan color images are formed for the purpose of reproduction of blue, green and red colors, respectively, the yellow, magenta and cyan being complementary colors of blue, green and red, respectively.
Phenols and naphthols are conventionally widely used as a cyan coupler. However, conventional phenols and naphthols have some problems from the standpoint of the preservability of the color images formed. For example, color images obtained using a 2-acylaminophenol cyan coupler, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,367,531, 2,369,929, 2,423,730 and 2,801,171, in general, have poor heat fastness; color images obtained using a 2,5-diacylaminophenol cyan coupler, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,772,162 and 2,895,826, in general, have poor light fastness; and a 1-hydroxy-2-naphthamide cyan coupler, in general, has insufficient both light and heat fastness (especially in the presence of humidity).